A Trip To The Pictures
by HopelesslyUnfinished
Summary: Steve and Bucky decide to spend some down time introducing Peter Parker to one of their favorite pastimes.


"Hey, kid, you coming with us?"

Peter looked up from where he was laying on couch, playing on his phone. He hadn't been paying attention to Bucky, Steve, and Tony's conversation, which had started out as a long boring conversation about... well, he wasn't sure because he hadn't been paying attention. Tony was still seated across from him, while Bucky and Steve stood near him. Peter noticed they both had on hats and jackets, sitting up straight.

"I, um, what? I mean, what, sir?"

Bucky smirked as Steve waved away the formality. Tony hid a smile behind his hand, elbow resting on the arm of the couch.

Bucky spoke up, "He asked if you want to go to the movies with us. You in?"

Peter's eyes got wide with excitement before he covered and looked a little reticent. Tony squinted with curiosity.

"Thanks, but I think I need to relax today. I might have overworked it yesterday while I was on patrol."

Steve and Tony shared a look as Peter went back to him phone.

"Peter," piped Tony, "You fended off a bike thief, carried groceries, and webbed a drug dealer to the back of a police car. You cartwheeled into the building here last night and were hanging from the kitchen ceiling for breakfast. Go to the movies."

Peter looked nervous. Steve got a hunch and adopted a casual tone.

"Come on, I'll buy your ticket."

Peter seemed tempted, "Oh, no, you don't have to do that…"

"Nonsense, I got 66 years of back pay, the least I can do is buy a movie ticket. Even at today's prices."

He and Bucky shared an annoyed look.

"I still say we jump theaters all day," mumbled Bucky.

Steve rolled his eyes. "What do you say, Peter?"

Peter glanced at an amused Tony before standing up, "Uh, okay, yea. Just let me go get my shoes."

Peter practically ran out the living room. Tony frowned and turned to the two soldiers.

"What was that about?"

"He's young, has a part-time job, and his aunt holds the house together on her own. He's a little low on funds. I don't mind covering it," answered Steve.

"If he needs money, why wouldn't he…" Tony started.

"He's proud and just glad to be… whatever he is to you. He would never ask for money," interjected Bucky.

Tony fell silent as Peter came back in the room, hopping on one foot as he tied the sneaker's laces. Steve eyed Peter in a t-shirt and jeans.

"Don't you want a hat and sunglasses? Or maybe a jacket?"

Bucky rolled his eyes, "Steve, the kid wears a mask and is barely even recognized as Tony's intern."

Steve looked a little sheepish and waved to Peter to follow them out the door. The two men headed out to the car, but Peter stopped briefly on his way out.

"Bye, Mr. Stark, I'll leave my phone on vibrate if you need me."

"Hey, kid."

"Yea?"

"Uh… have fun. Don't let them convince you to do anything stupid."

Peter beamed, "Will do. Or not do? I won't do anything that reflects badly on…"

"Go, kid."

"See ya!"

* * *

Peter and Bucky watched in awe and a little wariness as Steve pointedly used the booth to buy the tickets rather than the automated kiosk. They'd debated in the car whether being recognized was worth it, but Steve strode up to the window regardless. He came back with three sets of tickets for all the new releases that day. Peter took all three of his in amazement.

"We're staying here all day?"

"Yea, it used to be the only way to keep Steve still and out of trouble on a day off. Now it's a habit."

Steve handed Bucky his three tickets, Bucky rolling his eyes at Steve for paying for each showing. They walked into the almost vacant theater and got their tickets checked before Bucky made a beeline to the concession stand. Steve scoffed as his friend ordered the largest bucket of popcorn he could. Peter watched as Steve picked out some snacks.

"Go ahead, Peter, pick out what you want. We can always stop back between pictures."

"That's alright…"

"Peter, I've got you. Get what you want."

"Oh," Peter looked a little stunned, "thank you."

He started picking out a bag of chips and a candy, eyeing the types of soda he was heading to next. Once they had gathered a small feast, they got in line behind Bucky. Steve turned to him, thoughtfully.

"I think we forget that you have your own bills to pay sometimes when we invite you out. Please don't hesitate to be honest with us when you're a little tight on funds."

Peter shifted awkwardly, "I don't want to impose."

"Peter," Bucky spoke as Steve paid, "Steve and I used to go to the movies all the time and pay for each other depending on who could afford it all the time. You're like our kid brother and we'd rather have you here than leave you to fend for yourself."

Steve had been nodding at everything his friend said and handed Peter his food on their way to the theater.

"Wow, um, thanks, I really appreciate it."

* * *

They spent the day watching a wide variety of films. The first one was a blockbuster full of action and stunts. All three of them were engrossed in the storytelling and were all very invested in the plot. They all agreed it was well worth the hype from the trailers they'd seen beforehand.

They got lunch and took it to the next showing, which was a long nature film about dolphins. Peter and Bucky paid less attention to the film than Steve, who had to shush them occasionally. Peter could have sworn that the Winter Soldier took a half hour nap, but didn't dare to check or ask.

The third and final film was a comedy that had all of them in tears from laughing by the end. Peter was kind of surprised at how much the two men laughed at some of the darker humor. He had to explain a couple of the jokes once they left, but all together they had a great time.

* * *

It was dark by the time they left the theater and drove back. They talked about all the movies previews they had seen and which ones they were excited to see in the future. Steve invited Peter to come out with them again and Peter kept thanking them repeatedly until Bucky told him to cut it out. They got back to the compound and split up to get ready for bed, Peter sneaking in another thanks to Steve when Bucky was out of earshot.

"It's no problem, Peter. We enjoyed having you with us today. It's nice to get to know you outside of work."

"You too. I didn't realize you liked art and movies like this. Usually I just see you in a battle or the PSAs though, so it's no wonder…"

"Oh, no, your school uses those PSAs?"

"Yea… it's actually become a meme."

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not. Good night, Steve."

"Good night, Peter."

Peter went into his room and got ready for bed when he received a text from Tony.

'How'd it go?'

Peter thought for a moment before sending back a meme of Steve's PSA with the text 'So… you want to know more about dolphins…'

Tony sent back a string of emojis alternating between crying with laughter and confused with worry.

Peter yawned before sending a brief explanation and how much he'd enjoyed going out with his teammates. He was about to fall asleep when he noticed a $50 visa gift card casually laying on his side table that hadn't been there before. He decided to ask Tony about it tomorrow and explain that he was fine financially, but that maybe May could use it. Besides, he kind of enjoyed being an adopted younger brother to a couple of super soldiers.


End file.
